


Date Me

by theacedennis



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 17





	Date Me

“Jesse and I are polyamorous.”

It was Quinn’s annual visit to New York and Rachel trusted her old friend with this information in a way she didn’t yet with her closer New York friends. 

Quinn stammered, but no actual words came out. 

“You’re speechless. Are you judging me? Don’t judge me, Quinn.”

“I’m not judging you. I’m just a little surprised.”

“Nothing’s happened yet. I’ve looked for another boyfriend, but I haven’t found what I’m looking for.”

“Maybe it’s not a boyfriend you need,” Quinn said, looking down, suddenly shy. 

“What are you saying?”

“Well...” and Quinn, finally, kissed her.


End file.
